CritterTales
Sorenrulescool5's spoof of DuckTales (2017) Cast *Scrooge McDuck - Barkerville (Pound Puppies) *Huey - Fievel Mousekewitz (An Americain Tail) *Dewey - Matt Major (Parappa the Rapper) *Louie - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Webby - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Mrs. Beakley - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Launchpad McQuack - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Magica De Spell - Belldonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series) *Lena De Spell - Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Donald Duck - Scooby-Doo *Flintheart Glumgord - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Ma Beagle - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Bigtime Beagle - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Burger Beagle - Flyod (The Secret of NIHM 2) *Bouncer Beagle - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Gyro Gearloose - Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Fenton Crackshell - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Gladstone Gander - Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Goldie O'Gilt - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Mark Beaks - Nom Nom (We Bare Bears) *Duckworth - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Doofus Drake - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Doofus’s Mom - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Doofus’s Dad - Thomas O’Malley (The Aristocats) *Headless Man House (aka Manny) - Pegasus (Hercules) *Emily Quackfaster - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Roxanne Featherly - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) *Don Karnage - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Peg Leg Meg - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Ugly Mug - Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Stinky Boot - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *One-Eyes Linda - Adult Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Two-Toothed Jack - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Hardtack Hattie - Yzma Kitten (The Emperor's New Groove) *Intern - Kodi (Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Black Heron - Toots (Pound Puppies) *Storkules - Balto *Zeus - Itchy Itchford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Selene - Bess (All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series) *Della Duck - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) Gallery Barkerville.png|Barkerville as Scrooge McDuck Fievel Mousekewitz-1.jpg|Feivel as Huey PaRappa The Rapper Matt Okays.png|Matt Major as Dewey Robespierre.jpg|Robespierre as Louie Cadpig-Club-image-cadpig-club-36543633-511-373.jpg|Cadpig as Webby Rita.jpg|Rita as Ms. Beakley Baloo2.PNG|Baloo as Launchpad McQuack 300px-Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Magica De Spell Aleu.img.png|Aleu as Lena De Spell Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Donald Duck Carface in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2.jpg|Carface as Flintheart Glumgord Zira-0.jpg|Zira as Ma Beagle Nuka in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Nuka as Bigtime Beagle Floyd-0.jpg|Floyd as Burger Beagle Lucifer-cinderella.jpg|Lucifer as Bouncer Beagle Artemis in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Gyro Gearloose Danny01.png|Danny as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera Cash.jpg|Cash as Gladstone Gander Dixie.jpg|Dixie as Goldie O'Gilt Nom-Nom PNG.png|Nom-Nom as Mark Beaks Bagheera in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Bagheera as Duckworth Toulouse-0.jpg|Toulouse as Doofus Drake Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Doofus’s Mom Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O’Malley as Doofus’s Dad Pegasus in Hercules.jpg|Pegasus as the Headless Man Horse (aka Manny) Sawyer-0.png|Sawyer as Emily Quackfaster Kitty 1.PNG|Kitty as Roxanne Featherly Claw0c.jpg|Claw as Don Karnage Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Peg Leg Meg Killer in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Killer as Ugly Mug Kaa in The Jungle Book.jpg|Kaa as Stinky Boot VitaniHd.jpg|Adult Vitani as One-Eyed Linda Kovu (Furries).jpg|Adult Kovu as Two-Toothed Jack YzmaCat.jpg|Yzma Kitten as Hardtack Hattie Kodi.jpeg|Kodi as Intern Toots (Pound Puppies).png|Toots as Black Heron Balto in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Balto as Storkules Itchy Itchiford in All Dogs Go To Heaven.jpg|Itchy Itchford as Zeus Bess-1.jpg|Bess as Selene 253px-Perdita-1-.jpg|Perdita as Della Duck Theme song Life is like a hurricane Here in Critterburg Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a dog-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! CritterTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making CritterTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... CritterTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! CritterTales of derring- Bad and good- Not ponytails or cottontails, no CritterTales! Woo-oo! Extened Version Life is like a hurricane Here in Critterburg Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a dog-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! CritterTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making CritterTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! When it seems they're heading for the final curtain Good deduction never fails That's for certain! The worst of messes Become successes! CritterTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making CritterTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! (Instrumental bridge) D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... CritterTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making CritterTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making CritterTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring- Bad and good- Not ponytails or cottontails, no CritterTales! Woo-oo! Episodes Season 1: # “Woo-oo!” # “Daytrip of Doom!” # “The Great Dime Chase!” # ”The Canine Birthday Massacre!” # “Terror of the Terra-firmians!” # “The House of the Lucky Cash!” # “The Infernal Internship of Nom-Nom!” # “The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!” # “The Impossible Summit of Mount Neverest!” # “The Spear of Bess!” # “Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System!” # “The Missing Links of Moorshire!” # “McMystery at McDog McManor!” # “Jaw$!” # “The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Planes!” # “Day of the Only Child!” # “From the Confidential Case Files of Agent 22!” # “Who is Gizmocat?!” # ”The Other Bin of Barkerville McDog!” # “Sky Pirates...In The Sky!” # “The Secret(s) of Castle McDog!” # “The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!” # ”The Shadow War!” Category:DuckTales (2017) TV Spoofs Category:DuckTales Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs